


One Man's Trash, Another's Treasure

by kanzeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mob Character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzeon/pseuds/kanzeon
Summary: A hopeful girl in love follows around the beloved Oikawa Tooru only to realize he’s absolute hot garbage through his immature antics with the famous Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club.





	One Man's Trash, Another's Treasure

Hanazawa Chiharu was an average seventeen year old in love with one of the most popular guys in school. She would spend most of her days daydreaming about being placed in random situations just like the ones in her shoujo mangas. Her life was spent happily in bliss. If someone had told her that she would get close to her crush within the next day, she would have died squealing in excitement.

Nobody could have warned her about the foreboding storm that was Oikawa Tooru. Even she didn’t know herself that she would be regretting her very actions to this day.

\---

It was on a normal, calm Thursday in which she bravely took her steps in approaching her prince charming. She had successfully bought the yakisoba bread for herself as a treat for overcoming the grueling exam period with good marks. Luck was on her side, as she had got one of the last ones being sold. On her way out, she noticed a whining noise from behind her. A red blush made its way up on her cheeks when she found out who it was.

“Ahhh!” Oikawa shouted, “Iwa-chan, they ran out of yakisoba bread...! Isn’t this too cruel? The one day I forgot my lunch....”

“Your fault for being too slow then,” Iwaizumi shrugged with his two hands stuffed inside the pocket of his uniform. “Let’s just go back to the classroom. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are waiting for us.”

The brunette widened his eyes in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? If I get nothing at all, I’ll starve. And if I starve, I won’t get the nutrients that I need to grow big and strong, Iwa-chan.”

“Even better,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when Oikawa opened his mouth to speak again before a loud growling sound came out. “....I’ll share my bento with you so go back already. You’re making a scene.”

Hanazawa looked down on her bread and glanced back at the duo. Well...she didn’t really have to eat this today and it would be terrible if he didn’t have enough to eat. As an athlete herself, she knew how important it was. Besides, Oikawa’s puppy eyes were too adorable to pass up on. The sudden surge of confidence churned within her as she made her way towards them.

“Erm...Oikawa-san?” she shyly called out.

The man turned around to see who it was and blinked at her. Iwaizumi had stopped walking as well. When Oikawa saw her, he put on a smile. Hanazawa felt her heart racing immediately as soon as she saw those soft features. Ah, she briefly wondered, it should be a sin to be this good looking.

“Hello~” he greeted in return. “Did you need something?”

She handed the yakisoba bread out to him, pulling the last of her confidence to look at him directly in the eye. “Here. You can have this.”

Oikawa’s face lit up when he realized what she had offered. “Ooooh. Really?”

“Y-Y-Yeah,” she nodded weakly. Hanazawa almost felt like her entire body was on fire as soon as she saw how happy he had looked just at the sight of the bread. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi, who had been quietly observing their conversation, stepped in.

“....Hanazawa, was it?” Iwaizumi tilted his head, to which the girl smiled and nodded again. He had recognized her from class. “Yakisoba bread sell out pretty quickly, so it must’ve been a hassle to get out. Are you sure you want to give it to an idiot like him?”

“...I can hear you, you know.” Oikawa pouted, upset that his spotlight had been taken. Iwaizumi simply ignored him and continued on.

“It’s nice of you to look after others but you have to make sure you’re eating well too.”

“O-Oh! It’s not a problem, really,” she reassured with a wave of hands. “My mom packed me a lunchbox and I was just going to eat that later. This doesn’t mean you can have it for f-free though! You owe me.”

She could see the sparkle in Oikawa’s eyes as he nodded furiously away, thanking her a bunch of times. Hanazawa tried waving it off like it was nothing, but he was so handsome. As she went back in the opposite direction, she heard a giggling sound coming from behind her. It was almost creepy. For a moment, she wondered if that was from Oikawa but that thought quickly disappeared.

No way her beloved would laugh like that, she brushed off.

“Hey, hey Iwa-chan~ What’s up with that face? Did Oikawa-san do something wrong hmm? You know, you don’t have to act so jealous because- Ow! Stop it!”

Hanazawa increased her pace just a little more. Nope, nope, nope, she repeated in her head. Not him.

\---

“Chiharu! Over here,” her friend called out when she entered the volleyball gym. She had overhead of that there would be a practice match today with a neighboring high school. There were a lot of girls also there as well, shrieking about Oikawa together and how cool he was.

When he gained a point from his infamous jump serve, Hanazawa couldn’t help but admit how attractive he was as he stole yet another point while the opposing team struggled to receive the ball. Seijoh had won aftering playing two sets. Loud cheers could be heard when Oikawa looked up and waved at them. When he noticed Hanazawa, she was sure he gave her a small grin and her heart soared.

“He’s so cool...” she mumbled to her friend Minami. She covered her face with her hand to hide the embarrassing red that began to settle in already.

\---

It was during lunch period when Hanazawa was purchasing a juice box when she overheard a conversation between the volleyball club. She had been just passing by, she told herself. It wasn’t like she wanted to see Oikawa or anything. Not at all. Before she knew it, she was standing behind a wall and peeking her heard out occasionally.

“Where’s Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked with a mouthful of food.

“Some girl asked if she could talk to him for a brief moment. Probably a confession or something,” Iwaizumi answered. He was eating but she could tell how uninterested he was in the conversation by the sound of his voice and how closely he held a textbook to his face, squinting to read the pages.

“Does he not get tired of them?” Matsukawa whistled, “He should introduce us to the girls sometimes.”

“Sorry I’m late!” Oikawa apologized and took his seat next to Iwaizumi right away. He opened his lunchbox and began eating immediately. “I was talking to one of my teachers.”

“I thought someone was confessing to you.” Iwaizumi scooted over to make some room.

Oikawa blinked, “Oh, that too. I’m so used to getting them that it’s almost integrated into my routine now. It’s too bad I can’t say the same for you guys, huh.”

When Hanazawa looked over, she saw him stick his tongue out with a wink and a victory sign.

She tried to erase the cringe worthy pose in her head.

Think back to how amazing he was with that jump serve, she thought. But it was already too late. The image of Oikawa in her head was being tarnished.

“I’ll kill him, I swear,” she heard someone say in response to his childish remark. She snapped back to reality and hid closer behind. At this point, she was little scared to what was going on anymore.

“Makki! How dare you threaten the captain of your own team,” Oikawa whined with a big pout. “Apologize before I send Iwa-chan to beat you up!”

Matsukawa chuckled, “No offense but I’m pretty sure Iwaizumi would beat you up first.”

It seemed like the comment had offended Oikawa as he let out a loud gasp. He cleared his throat before stating in an oddly determined voice with both hands clasped in front of him, “Iwa-chan would never in a million years harm a face like this. It is his favorite.”

Seeing how smug he was after that statement rendered her and the rest of the group speechless. She wondered briefly why she was here in the first place.

“...”

“...”

A loud smack could be heard. “Ow, that hurts.”

Iwaizumi silenced him with a glare and asked incredulously, “You know, I’ve always been wondering about this. Where do you muster up the strength to say so much bullshit?”

“Ehhhh, but I was only telling the truth,” the latter protested. With a sheepish smile, he was rubbing the spot on his head where he had been hit. While he was still sulking, Iwaizumi took the opportunity to flick his forehead, resulting in another squeak that was surprisingly high-pitched (“Eee!”).

Oikawa’s face reddened ten times fold and smacked his mouth shut as soon as he realized how loud he had been.

The sound made all of them laugh. Hanazawa herself began to walk back to her usual lunch spot before her hiding spot could be exposed. Because right now, her shoulders were shaking and she was one second away from laughing out loud as well.

Had that sound really come out of him? Oikawa Tooru? The famous volleyball star in Seijoh?

Hanamaki was nearly in tears but still managed to say, “Oh my god. Do you think girls would still like this dumbass seeing the Great Oikawa like this?”

“Hey, it’s not that funny!”

\---

“Ah it’s Hana-chan!” Oikawa noted while walking down the hall on the way to practice.

Hanazawa tilted her head to the side, “Who...?”

She looked back and saw that no one else was there. Oikawa just laughed and pointed at her. “You!”

“It’s Hanazawa.”

“No no~ It’s Hana-chan,” He corrected, “Just think of it as a special nickname from me! Made with love, because what you gave me from the other day.”

If this had occurred over two weeks ago, she would have been on cloud nine by now. But at the moment, she didn’t know what to say. “...I see.”

“Oikawa!” Hanazawa saw Iwaizumi’s figure at the end of the hallway, standing with his arms crossed. “Stop fooling around and get your ass over here already!”

“Welp! I gotta go get to practice before Iwa-chan hits me, so see you later!”

\---

“Chiharu, are you sure you’re okay?” Ayako asked while sipping on her juice box. She replied with a groan and didn’t bother to move since her entire body felt so weak. It was way too early in the morning and her cramps were starting to make her legs ache. Classes haven’t started yet, so she had decided to lay her head down on the desk to rest.

While she was in the same class as Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, Oikawa and Matsukawa decided to hang out in here before the homeroom teacher got here. She tried to drown out the sounds of their conversation, but it was hard considering how close they were.

“Hmm, that sounds fun. What time should we go?”

“I was thinking of going in the morning so that it wouldn’t be as crowded. We could even grab lunch afterwards in that famous okonomiyaki place. How does 9AM sound to you guys?”

Hanamaki grinned and gave a thumbs up, “Works for me.”

“No problem.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa disagreed right away. “No! That’s way too early in the morning.”

“What are you talking about? You and Iwaizumi are the only ones that always get up at like 5AM just to go jogging before morning practice. Even on our days off.”

“I know! It’s just-” He looked around to make sure nobody was hearing before leaning in and saying, “Kamen Rider airs at that time.”

“...”

“...Are you fucking serious?”

Oikawa ’s eyes widened and he whispered in protest, “It’s not the same if you don’t watch it as it’s airing. Even Iwa-chan agrees with me! Ask him!”

Iwaizumi glared at him, “Oi, don’t bring me into this! I’m not going to die if I miss an episode.”

“But you always watch it with me! Don’t you want to see Decade teaming up with Double?! You kept gushing about it last- Ah!”

“Keep it down, will you?” Iwaizumi warned, pinching the brunette’s ears to prevent him from going on any further.

Hanazawa had always wondered who the target audience were for those particular shows. She could not believe that included her crush and his childhood best friend who were already eighteen years old, about to graduate high school.

“Of all people...” She mumbled soft enough that nobody else could hear her, “Why?”

\---

The next time she saw Oikawa was not until a week later at a nearby convenience store on the way from school. She was at the next aisle but could recognize who the voices belonged to right away.

“Eight...nine...oh! I think Kindaichi and Makki asked for some snacks too. Hmmm.... Maybe I should also get some more in case there’s not enough.”

“You’re being oddly considerate for once. It’s kinda uncomfortable,” Iwaizumi mentioned as he held the basket full of snacks from Oikawa.

“Hmph!” The setter scoffed, “I have always been this kind. I don’t know what you are talking about. And as a senpai and captain, it is responsibility to make sure that my kids are well-fed!”

“...By stuffing them with potato chips?”

“Urgh! You’re such a party pooper. They exercise every single day! I’m sure it’s okay to have a treat every once in a while. Besides, it’s not often that we have training camp together like this. We need to enjoy our youth while it lasts!”

“You’re starting to sound an awful like Jii-chan.”

“Your grandpa is pretty cool so I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re just doing this because you like hearing them call you senpai anyways.”

“Iwa-chan!” He groaned childishly, “Please stop exposing me like this. Even I have limits too! My poor image of being a cool and reliable senpai...”

“Ugh... Just hurry up. Before I die from high blood pressure.”

“Bleh!”

Hanazawa carefully left the store a little bit afterwards when the cashier was ringing up their items. She tried to drown out the noises that followed on the way home (a shocked “Geh!” coming from Oikawa when the total amount was more than what he had and the begging to Iwaizumi that ensued for some cash).

\---

“Rebound!” Hanazawa shouted as she stretched out her hand for the ball. They were having a practice match between the team members. It was way too early in the morning but she was grateful that it was at least a good workout to start the day off. When the third round was over, she left to go get water with the rest of team at a nearby fountain.

She noticed a familiar voice humming to a tune happily. As she looked up, it had been Oikawa and Iwaizumi heading up to the club room for volleyball.

“Why are you so happy today?”

“I’m happy every day, what’s so wrong with that?”

Iwaizumi spoke bluntly, “It’s scary, to be honest.”

“I don’t want to hear that from a gorilla that frowns 24/7!” Oikawa huffed, walking a lot faster now to escape Iwaizumi’s kick from behind. As they opened the door to the room, a voice stopped them on their track.

“Oikawa-senpai!” Kindaichi shouted loudly and stopped abruptly to catch his breath. He quickly reached for the bag slung over his shoulders to dig out a bag of pastries. As soon as Oikawa caught a glimpse of the plastic bag, he squealed and snatched it immediately. The setter held it close to his chest and yelled, “Yay~! Kindaichi is the best! Let me go get my wallet and repay you.”

Iwaizumi stared at the bag and blinked. “Don’t tell me...You were in such a good mood because of bread...?”

“No, no, no, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa clicked his tongue, wiggling his finger around. “It’s not just any bread... it’s milk bread! I’m hurt, you should have known that by now.”

“I did,” he responded seriously.

The sudden shift in tone caught the other in surprise. “E-Eh?”

“I just didn’t realize you’d be this giddy over some bread,” Iwaizumi sighed. “It is my fault for believing that you weren’t an idiot.”

Kindaichi, who was kind of stuck in the middle of the conversation, spoke out. “U-Um, anyways! Let’s go in and get changed, y-yeah?”

“Kindaichi is right,” the brunette agreed in an obnoxious voice. “There’s no point in talking to a person who can’t appreciate good food. He’d rather eat something like tofu because it is so bland and his taste buds can’t handle anything else. ”

“Say that again. I dare you,” the wing spiker growled back in a low voice. Needless to say, Oikawa flinched and if Hanazawa were closer, she would have seen him swallow in fear. Iwaizumi shoved the setter into the room and slammed the door shut after letting Kindaichi in as well.

Hanazawa swore she heard something along the lines of “Hey! Oof- W-What I meant to say was agedashi tofu is the best thing since sliced bread. But since milk bread is technically...okay! OKAY! IWA-CHAN STOP IT!”

“Chiharu!” her teammate waved in front of her face. “You were blanking out there. The water bottle is overflowing. Actually, it’s been like that for a while now.”

“O-Oh.”

“What were you dozing off about?”

“Nothing important,” she dismissed quietly as she returned to the basketball court. “It’s dumb.”

\---

If there were some sort of supernatural powers that had been messing with Hanazawa, she would be begging them to stop by now. She wondered if she had done anything wrong lately to be deserving of such treatment. The more she heard or witnessed Oikawa’s shenanigans, the more she began to get annoyed by his antics. What she had previously adored became the complete opposite.

While she had been doing errands for the math teacher, she stumbled upon Matsukawa and Oikawa in the hallway arguing about the latest Shounen Jump! issue that came out.

“Mattsun! You don’t understand. He’s going to lose the battle so that he will get stronger and defeat him the next time. It’s so common in manga that I’m almost disappointed in you.”

Matsukawa put his two hands up in surrender and blinked, “I get it, I get it. There’s no need to get so worked up over it now, is there?”

“Careful analysis of these amateur plot points is what makes me such a great player in volleyball!” Oikawa defended with a smirk and a coy wiggle of his fingers. “Heh, you should learn from me.”

“...No thanks.”

\---

On another day where basketball practices had ended, around the same time as the volleyball club, Hanazawa overheard the ruckus ongoing in the club room as she walked past.

“How come Oikawa and Iwaizumi is in the front on our cover page?” Hanamaki complained out loud, “The rest of us are just shoved in the back! Look, poor Kindaichi’s face got covered with the text. This is the absolute worst. Don’t talk to me. How can I face my mom now?”

Oikawa laughed heartily and Hanazawa swore she heard him sneer, “No need to be jealous, Makki. When you have a perfect bond like me and Iwa-chan, perhaps you too, can have a bigger role on this page and even be the center.”

However, Hanamaki completely ignored him. “Iwaizumi, sometimes I feel like if you didn’t stick around Oikawa, you would have been a lot cooler.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Oikawa immediately yelled. The sound of a chair falling down was heard outside.

“Oh, they spelled your name wrong here,” Iwaizumi noted. Afterwards, there was a loud noise that sounded a lot like a sea lion’s wail in the tone of Oikawa’s voice.

[“Who is this Aikawa?!” he demanded with flared nostrils as the other two snickered in the back.]

\---

During lunch time the following week, she found Yahaba and Oikawa talking near the vending machine that she had wanted to go to.

“Oikawa-san? Are you all by yourself? Where’s the others?”

“Yahaba-chan, I’m afraid to let you know this but the rest of the third years are being the cavemen like they are and arm-wrestling rather than spending their precious time with me.”

“I...see...” the junior nodded. There was a bit of a pause before he talked again.

“Um, excuse me if this sounds a bit out of line coming from me but, don’t you always go watch whenever Iwaizumi-san plays along with them?”

“Wha-” Oikawa spluttered on his juice box, knocking his chest repeatedly as he coughed. “W-Where did you hear this?!”

“Words travel fast, Oikawa-san. Especially considering we’re in the same club, ” Yahaba gave a small smile.

“I can’t believe my dear kouhai has become so evil,” Oikawa cried. He was crouching down in embarrassment as Yahaba just stood there.

“I want my cute Yahaba back! The same one that looked up to me with sparkling eyes last year. That one!”

“Kind of like the way you look at Iwaizumi-san’s arms sometimes?”

Iwaizumi found Oikawa laying face flat on the floor by the vending machine five minutes after when the bell rang. When he dragged him up, Oikawa was nearly in tears as he clung onto Iwaizumi and rambled on about how they grow up too fast and that he wasn’t ready to become an old man just yet.

\---

When Oikawa came into class a few days later with black panda eyes, all the girls were gushing about how cool and dedicated he was to school that he had stayed up so late. There were some rumors about how he was up studying in preparation for college entrance exams while others said that he was practicing volleyball.

Hanazawa noticed Iwaizumi helping Oikawa do miniscule tasks the entire day as he slugged around while muttering how much of an idiot he was for staying up to watch the volleyball matches of the team that they’d be facing later in the afternoon.

\---

“Iwaizumi-san, you sure take good care of Oikawa,” Hanazawa said while they were having a free study period in class. It was raining heavily outside and everybody just wanted to go home already.

He looked up from his note book and spun his pencil a few times, “Hmm? I guess. He’s a bit of a handful sometimes.”

“I can tell,” she laughed a little.

The night before, she decided to completely give up on her crush and let go. She didn’t think she could look at Oikawa the same way. That sparkly feeling that she had before was gone. Nor did she think she would be able to bear being with him for more than twenty minutes at best. She almost felt bad for those who could.

Although she did have a slight intuition about him and some other person that could handle him without any trouble.

“You’re amazing,” Chiharu grinned while Iwaizumi looked like a dear in the headlights.

“T-Thanks? It’s not much...” He scratched his head shyly, unsure how to take that compliment. They spent the rest of the period in a comfortable silence, with small conversations here and there.

\---

Later she stared in amusement as Oikawa rushed to the classroom, breathing heavily. She figured it wasn’t any of her business and went back to eating with her friends.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! I heard a rumor about you and some girl from Mattsun. Is that true?”

“What are you talking about?” He scrunched his face. “And in what world would you trust what Matsukawa said?”

The setter slouched in front of him and placed his head onto his desk. With a soft voice, he mumbled, “He said someone confessed to you...”

Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth but then Oikawa went on, “A girl? Confessing to Iwa-chan? The same Iwa-chan that felt bad for the bugs he caught? That’s really a first- Oof.”

He was stopped short by Iwaizumi’s light smack but then it turned into a light ruffle with his fingers.

“That wasn’t what happened. Stop making assumptions already, now get up.”

“No,” Oikawa stubbornly refused.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and sighed. “In what world would I have the time to date right now? With the spring tournament and exams coming up? We’ll talk more later.”

“Prohmse?” The muffled sound asked.

“Yes, promise.”

 

A few years after graduation, Hanazawa was hardly surprised when she had heard from her high school friends mention something about Oikawa and Iwaizumi getting together in the group chat. All she could text in response was “wow, took them long enough” while the rest of them debated whether it was true or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't finished a fic in years but the one I do turned out to be pure crack ayyy ☆⌒(≧▽° )/


End file.
